


Driving Lessons

by AdrianaintheSnow



Series: Road Trips and Everything In Between [11]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, I mean... sorta, Janus is in the background for like two seconds, Kidnapping, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27446320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdrianaintheSnow/pseuds/AdrianaintheSnow
Summary: Virgil just wants one of the adults in his life to be a normal person who can teach him how to drive.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Sleep | Remy Sanders
Series: Road Trips and Everything In Between [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827292
Comments: 46
Kudos: 168





	1. Chapter 1

“Okay!” Virgil said storming into the house. “That is one more person who is not allowed to teach me how to drive.”

Remy slowly pulled his sunglasses down to look at his son and then at the man walking in behind him. “What happened?”

Virgil flopped himself down on the arm of the couch Remy was on, and folded his arms over his chest. “He screamed. I said ‘What?’ He said ‘Nothing.’ I ran into a pole.”

“You did not run into a pole,” Patton said. “You tapped a pole.”

“What’s the difference?”

“There wasn’t any damage to anything,” Patton assured Remy. “Not even the paint.”

“There was damage to my psyche.”

“I think you may be being a little dramatic there, kiddo.”

“Oh, I’m the dramatic one?” Virgil asked, putting his hands over his chest in a very dramatic fashion. “You have a knife at your throat and you’re totally chill, but I put the key in the ignition of a car and you get all freaked out like I’m defusing a bomb or something.”

“I didn’t….”

“You freaked out and it freaked me out, dude. Then the car was touching a pole, and I don’t have a driver’s license, but I know it’s not supposed to do that.”

“You tried to take driving lessons from Uncle Patton?” Remus asked, clicking his tongue as he walked into the room from the kitchen. Remy had not been aware that Remus was in his house, but it wasn’t even a surprise anymore. Ever since he’d moved in with Janus, he seemed to believe Remy’s open-door policy for Janus extended to him. He was _right_ , but it was still rude. “Mistake.”

“Hey,” Patton said with a frown.

“You could have warned me,” Virgil said. “When he wasn’t screaming in fear, he was crying because I’m growing up even though I’m literally the same age I was when we met.”

Patton’s lower lip was already wobbling. “But you _are_ growing up.”

Remus crossed the room to pat his uncle on the back. “He cried when I got my driver’s license too,” Remus said.

“Yeah, but that was probably because he feared for the lives of everyone on the road,” Remy said.

“That’s a lot of talk from person number three who is not allowed to teach me how to drive,” Virgil said.

“I still think I was being perfectly responsible…”

“The first lesson should not be donuts, Pops.”

Remy scoffed. “Lame.”

“Who’s one and two?” Remus asked, curiously.

“Janus, for obvious reasons. Then Uncle Emile was my first choice to teach me, but that also didn’t work because he got too nervous and wouldn’t even let me get it out of park. Ugh. I’m running out of adults.”

“I have a suggestion,” Remus said.

“ _No_ ,” was the immediate reply from everyone in the room and Janus who was apparently in Remy’s kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2

“Hey squirt, guess what’s happening!” Remus’s voice startled Virgil. Emile had picked him up from school and he was waiting outside of his office for his dad to pick him up from there.

“What?” Virgil asked, confused as to what Remus was doing here.

“We’re kidnapping you,” Remus proclaimed.

“We are not kidnapping you,” Logan corrected for a couple of feet away. “We informed your father.”

“It’s vengeance for my uncle!”

“It is _not_.”

“Dad, come on, work with me here.”

Logan rolled his eyes.

“Fine,” Remus said. “I’ll do it the old fashion way.”

“Wha-?” Virgil started, but he was quickly swooped up and flung over Remus’s shoulder. “Hey! No!” He tried to squirm away but got nowhere. So, he bit him.

“Ow, shit kid,” Remus said, still not letting go even when teeth dug into his back. “What is up with you and your brother and the biting me when I pick you up thing? He teach you that?”

“Do you often pick up Janus?” Logan asked wryly. He did not attempt to help Virgil, Virgil noted.

“Yeah!” Remus replied. “He loves it.”

“Obviously considering he apparently bites you when you do so,” Logan commented.

When it was clear biting was not going to free Virgil, he drew his head back. “Why are you even kidnapping me?” he asked as Remus started walking. Logan followed with an exasperated headshake.

“We’re teaching you how to drive, of course,” Remus stated.

“…What?”

“Dad was able to teach _me_ how to drive,” Remus explained. “I think he can handle you. Trust me, I know he seems like he’d be a terrifying driving teacher because of his resting bitch face disease and how uptight he is about pretty much everything, but he’s much better than Uncle Pat.” He opened the car door and then deposited Virgil in the driver’s seat.

“I resent your affectionate name calling, but I am pleased that you consider me a good teacher,” Logan said as he opened the passenger side door. Remus just finger gunned at him. “Just get in the back seat. Logan held out the keys to Virgil. “Now, I am aware that you have had some experience with driving before both in your school course and with others outside of school. Yet, I do not know how thorough these have all been and this is a different car than you have used previously. Thus, we will start from the absolute basics which is making sure you know what all of the controls do.”

“Start with the prindle!” Remus instructed.

Logan sighed. “The gear shift for this car is in the center console and…” Logan took him slowly through everything he could possibly want to know about the car. Virgil knew most of it already, but he still listened, wanting to give this the best chance he could. Eventually, Logan instructed him to put the key in the ignition.

“Now, put your foot on the brake and put it into drive,” Logan instructed in the same calm tone he’d used for the beginning instructions. Virgil did. “Now let off the brake slowly and pull out of the parking lot, turning right.”

“Oh,” Virgil said. “Right.”

“Is everything alright?”

“I’ve just never actually gotten this far other than in the completely empty school parking lot last week with the driving instructor...and that car has an emergency brake for the passenger seat. Well… I got a couple inches past this with Patton and ended up running into a pole.”

“There are no poles in sight.”

“Right.”

A bit of amusement flashed across his face. “There are no ponds in sight either.”

“…There are cars though.”

“So, there are,” Logan said lightly.

“…Shit, I’m going to have to actually drive, aren’t I?” Virgil asked. Remus snorted behind them, the first contribution he’d made to the discussion since entering the car. Virgil had almost forgotten the usually very loud man was back there.

Logan shot a look back at his son. “Indeed,” he answered.

“Well…” Virgil said. “Here it goes.”

“Please do not close your eyes for this process.”

Virgil opened them immediately. “Right,” he said blushing.

“Go on,” Logan said, undeterred by Virgil’s momentary lapse in judgment. Virgil kept his eyes open this time as he slowly lifted his foot off of the brake pedal. He made it to the edge of the parking lot and even remembered to turn on the turn signal. “Good,” Logan said. He considered the road to their left. Virgil looked too and saw no cars coming towards them. “You should be good to go now.”

With a nod, Virgil turned right onto the street. They made it all the way home without incident. Patton cried once again when he learned Virgil had actually managed to drive on a street.


End file.
